User blog:Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Dead Men Walking 1
Welcome back to another episode of Reo's Ideas. Once Again, this episode is not related to Ben 10, but it's still pretty good. And instead of doing 2 episodes on this idea, I decided to put both movies in one. The General Idea (Dead Men Walking) My Name is Paul. I'm....a Dead Man Walking. I should have died 3 years ago, but I didn't. The Agency is still after me. I know I'm not the only one. I've seen the list. There's a lot. Now you might be thinking, we could all join together and fight back, but it's not possible. You can't fight them. But I do want to help, and I can. I have the money... Now the movie would focus on Paul trying to run from the agency and trying to help out others. In the end, he actually teams up with a few others and with the help of an inside man, he manages to take down the agency. in secret, but because no one can find out that the agency is dead, he and his new allies take over the agency. The General Idea (Dead Men Walking 2) My Name is Paul. When I started to tell my story, I said it's impossible to take down the agency, but I did it, and now i run it. I took control of the agency so that it would become better, but we're going down the same old path again. we're making a new list. a list of men and women that should be dead, but aren't. I've been on this list myself in the past, but these people, on the new list, aren't good people. they should be dead. Now in this movie, Paul realises that the agency will always have the list. there's no other way. He decided to help the good people on the list and take down the agency, soon realising that the same thing is happening as before, just this time, he is the inside man. He manages to take down the agency, but at the end goes on a run from the government. How I came up with this Idea I was walking home from a rehearsal and somehow the idea of Paul Walker came to mind, so I decided to go with the idea of My name is Paul. I was looking behind me, and somehow I got the feeling that I'm being followed and thus the idea of A Dead Man Walking came to mind. and from that, I developed the rest. Realisation? Well, I do like the idea, but there are a lot of holes in the story at the moment. I probably won't make this idea into a story, but if I will, it will be on wattpad. Most likely it will stay in my head for a few days and then a new idea will take its place Feedback Let me know what you think of this idea either down in the comments or in the poll below. What do you think of this idea? 10/10 Good It's ok It Sucks What the hell did i just read? Episode Guide Previous: User blog:Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Rise of the Mammoths '' ''Next: User blog:Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Omni-Kinght ''Wait, What's my Signature? ...eh...Oh!' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:23, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo's Ideas Category:Episodes